encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hendre23-1/That Pirena Scene Yesterday...
As all of us already know here sa wiki, napaka-emosyonal ng episode kahapon ng Enca. I'm sure may iba sa'tin na nadala sa mga eksena especially nung nalaman ni Hara Pirena na patay na si Mira. Isa na ko dun... Kanina, as soon as I woke up, I quickly watched the replay of the episode and sure enough, di ako nadisappoint sa mga napanood ko. At the same time, I keep wondering.. how am I gonna write all of these emotions in the plot summary later? Sa sobrang daming emotions na pinakita ni Ybrahim (na halos bumuwal nang makita nya si Lira) or ni Pirena (yung pagsigaw nya ng pangalan ni Mira), I am having a difficult time finding the right words para sa mga parts nila. Their acting is so good it's hard to explain.. hahaha. I actually watched the scene a couple of times already (as it showed in the photo..), at lagi kong tinatanong... "Pirena, paano ko idedescribe sa dalawa o apat na sentence ang nararamdaman mong 'Panaghoy' dahil patay na ang anak mo??" Sa totoo lang din, I actually saw these kinds of emotions before in real life. You may not know but I am a marching band musician, at tumutugtog kami sa mga funerals at mga libing sa probinsya namin. The last time na nauwi ako sa Pinas (last December), isang libing na tumatak sa isip ko ay yung huli naming tinutugan. It was a man na naiwan nya ang family nya. Bago sya ilibing, nakita ko sa asawa nya kung gaano sya kamahal nito. It was really sad na pati ako nadala sa mga pag-iyak nila as they said goodbye to their husband and father. Habang pinanonood ko si Pirena na umiiyak kanina, naisip ko ulit yung moment na yun. Ganun pala talaga mawalan ng minamahal sa buhay, na kahit anong sulat ang gawin mo, mahirap talaga siyang idescribe.... At the same time, tiningnan ko rin yung reactions ng mga tao sa twitter as I watched. Pati sila nadala at naiyak sa mga nangyari sa episode last night. I actually found some quotes from some pages, epecially yung one of the fanpages ni Miss Glaiza... *"Pirena saw the dead body of Lira first and amidst her mourning she was still hopeful and asked if Mira was still alive..." *"Then Mira's body arrived and every mother's fear happened to Pirena, mourning the loss of your own child." *"Wth hands and whole being shaking, Pirena screamed in agony and released the fire of her hatred everywhere." They actually have a spot on description kung ano ang nangyayari kay Pirena nung mga oras na yun... I think they should apply on being a writer dito sa wiki.. lol. But I could relate to them kung paano nila nakuha perfectly yung nararamdaman ng isang nanay na namatayan ng anak. Mahirap, masakit, mapait. And I figured to myself, ganun ko din dapat idescribe ang mga nararamdaman hindi lang ni Pirena, pero pati na rin ni Ybrahim at ng iba pang nagdadalamhati sa pagkamatay ng apat na characters. Now it's time for me to finally write it again. :) YUN LANG. -HENDRE- Category:Blog posts